Talk:Expeditionary Force
Conquest Point Rewards Clarification: As of writing this, the page contains the text: "However, they are just added together. If you gain control of two regions that would normally give you 3,000 CPs each, you won't get 6,000. You'll get 4,500." This makes no sense logically. --Guilt 23:58, 13 October 2007 (UTC) I took this link out since it doesn't seem to work anymore: Pride of Bastok -Motanon 2 August 2008 Buffs The level cap does not remove buffs. Fighting the beastmen is much easier with Protectra/Shellra V, Refresh, and Stoneskin up, especially if you are level 75 before the cap kicks in. --Elwynn 17:50, September 7, 2009 (UTC) More Accurate Information Judging from the lack of updates on this page, my linkshell is the only group actually doing these things nowadays. I have some information that I will put up later, including most of the Beastman's Banner spawns (I know the location of at least 4 spawns in all possible regions). Some things I'll need to finish confirming, though. The big thing that I'd need to confirm is that the table of CP rewards is completely wrong. The only one I know for certain is wrong is Elshimo Uplands; people who participated in only that region received only 3000 CP, not 5000. The information I have right now strongly suggests that the reward for winning one region is 3000 CP, regardless of level cap; a second region would add 1200 CP to that, bringing it to 4200 CP, and any additional regions beyond two would add an extra 480 CP per region (4680 for 3, 5160 for 4 and so forth). I have not yet confirmed this, but so far 4200 for winning two seems consistent, regardless of either the regions' minimum or maximum levels. Also, I've never actually seen a "conquest chain." It may be because I've never really done EF with more than a single party; it may be based on how quickly you click on the next banner, but I'd need more people in my own groups to dispatch the monsters quickly enough. However, it is actually killing the NMs that produces log messages about regional influence (one message for each monster killed), not clicking the banner before or after the fighting. I changed the "Comments" section to say that it's possible to get the (full, unaltered) reward for only killing one of the NM's at only one banner fight. I've confirmed this in an EF last week, but it's possible that one could do less than even that, and be rewarded for simply having the level cap put on. I hope to find out in the coming weeks. If you want to help me get information, remember: you don't even need to fight to qualify as having participated in an EF, just pop a chest. If you were able to get enough people together to finish Introduction To Teamwork, you too can start getting some meaningful CP! --Ziyyigo-Tipyigo 02:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) The uncapped EF in Vollbow is now ripe for "abuse" with the recent raising of the maximum level, while Cape Teriggan is conveniently small enough to make getting from one banner to the next fast. Thanks to it, my friends and I accidentally learned that you can't start a battle at a new flag if someone in the party didn't click the old flag and remove their "level cap" before it despawned (it behaved as if we didn't have the Vollbow EF Insignia). Running out to Valley of Sorrows and back removed the "cap" and allowed us to continue. So there is no benefit to hanging on to your level cap after a battle. If there is such a thing as a "Conquest Chain" (I'm pretty pessimistic right now), keeping your level cap on isn't the way to get it. Ziyyigo-Tipyigo 12:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC)